


Friends Unexpected

by Coriopsis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriopsis/pseuds/Coriopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron laments the rampant immaturity on the Lost Light and wishes for someone who can appreciate quiet contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> For the tf_rare_pairing weekly challenge. Prompt "Megatron/ Ultra Magnus- solitude"  
> I had trouble coming up with a title for this one.

Rodimus was Starscream. No doubt about that. Just as loud and flamboyant, just as defiant, just as prone to pouting. Less cunning and far more benign, but no one was perfect and the prime was still young. 

In any case, Megatron could rely on him to keep things interesting. With Rodimus as co-captain and the crew being such as it was, there was precious little time for solitude. Most of the people on board confused a few moments of peace and quiet with boredom and were quite talented in finding new and unexpected ways to fill the silence.

Megatron shook his head. He was was losing his train of thought. Back to his original thought. Rodimus was a decent stand in for Starscream. The former warlord had the flame-chested mech to keep him on his game. 

What he missed on this quest was someone of Soundwave's caliber. Who could appreciate the quiet without fidgeting. Someone more... mature. 

He had thought he could rely on Ravage for that, but the longer they were on the Lost Light the more Ravage seemed to be going native. That was the expression, right? He thought so. Never had he seen Ravage being so social with people outside Soundwave's unit.

There were other options, but they each appeared to have fatal flaws. 

Rung was a therapist, which put him slightly on edge and seemed somewhat inappropriate. Not to mention he had an unsettling habit of making innuendos and it was difficult to tell if he had intended to or not. 'The universe needs dominating' indeed.

Cyclonus had a temperament Megatron could appreciate, but hadn't shown an interest in anything beyond polite acknowledgment. The warlord wouldn't force his company on the warrior. Nor did he want to get mixed up in the whole Cyclonus and Tailgate... situation. 

Ultra Magnus and he had a professional relationship. Magnus was his parole officer and second in command while Megatron was Magnus' parolee and captain. It was complicated enough without adding 'friend' to the mix. He was sure the other would agree.

He entered his favorite observation deck. It was far from the hustle and bustle of normal activity on the ship and at least he could enjoy the quiet on his own, lacking an appropriate companion.

“Megatron. What has Rodimus done this time?”

The former gladiator looked at the room's current occupant in surprise. “Nothing.”

“Brainstorm? Whirl? Is there paperwork that needs filing?”

“Nothing of the sort. I merely came down here to escape the everyday insanity.”

Ultra Magnus nodded, turning back to continue observing the stars. Megatron joined him and the two stood in a companionable silence neither had known for a while. Perhaps he had discounted the former Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord too quickly.


End file.
